


The Governor NSFW Alphabet

by houseofwaxes (riottkick)



Series: one million words [55]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes
Relationships: Philip Blake | The Governor/You
Series: one million words [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 4





	The Governor NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**  
Philip is surprisingly good at aftercare, especially with all things considered. He’ll carry you to the bath he’d set up for you as you’re resting. He’ll also give you a massage if you want one, and he will always make sure you know that you’re his good boy. Philip also makes sure you’ve drank plenty of water, especially the sex was on the rougher side.

 **B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
His favorite body part on himself has to be his arms. He loves being able to hold you against him - whether he’s fucking you or cuddling with you.  
On you, Philip loves your neck. He loves biting your neck any chance he gets. He does it so everyone knows that you’re his, and only his. He also loves to choke you while he fucks you.

 **C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**  
Philip loves to come in your ass, but will come in your mouth if you’re just just sucking him off. If he came in your ass, he’ll pull out and eat it out of you while giving you a handjob. He will also eat your come if you come on his hands.

 **D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Philip’s into cuckolding, and he’ll often fantasize about fucking you while he ties someone up and makes them watch. Oftentimes, he comes faster when he thinks about this. 

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Before the outbreak, Philip was still mourning the loss of his wife, so he had little to none experience. However, when you arrived at Woodbury, and the two of you began your relationship, he learned things quickly.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying) **  
Philip has a few favorite positions. He loves fucking you in missionary - he’s able to jerk your cock off easier than most positions. He also enjoys fucking you from behind, being able to pull you up against his chest by your hair.****

******G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.) **  
He’s usually very serious when it comes to sex, but there’s a few times where he’s stopped mid-thrust to burst out laughing. You once fell off the bed, and as soon as he knew you were okay, the two of you couldn’t stop laughing. But most of the time he never jokes around until both of you are all cleaned up and ready for bed.**** ** **

**********H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**  
Philip doesn’t mind hair on his sub or boyfriend, in fact he actually loves hair. But for himself, he prefers to be clean shaved.** ** ** **

**********I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**  
He’s shockingly a big romantic in (and out) of the bedroom. On anniversaries and your birthday, he’ll cook you an amazing dinner and when the two of you go to the bedroom, he makes the night all about you and your pleasure.** ** ** **

**********J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**  
When Philip has some time alone and you’re off on a supply run, he’ll think of you while he jerks off. He thinks about some of the stuff you’ve done together. It takes him longer to get off when he’s using his own hand than it would if you were there with him.** ** ** **

**********K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**  
Philip has many kinks, but his main ones are: Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Breeding Kink, Cuckolding, and Come-Eating. He also loves being called both “Daddy” and “Sir”.** ** ** **

**********L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**  
Usually Philip only keeps it in the bedroom, especially since he doesn’t like the idea of being caught. To him, getting caught wouldn’t be a good look, he’s got a reputation to hold for his people in Woodbury.** ** ** **

**********M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**  
Philip’s motivation is simple: You. He loves making you feel good, so any chance he gets when you’re up for it, he takes it.** ** ** **

**********N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
He won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with, even if it’s one of his favorite kinks. You feeling safe and comfortable with him is more important to him.** ** ** **

**********O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**  
Philip prefers receiving, but will return the favor after he’s fucked you. He loves being able to make you come in his mouth, and when he’s sucking your cock, he loves being able to swallow your come.** ** ** **

**********P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Sex with Philip is almost always fast and rough, especially since he loves hearing all of the noises you make. Even though most of the time it’s at a rough pace, he can also be slow and sensual.** ** ** **

**********Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**  
Being the governor of Woodbury, Philip sometimes doesn’t have the time for hours of sex. So quickies are a must. He loves fucking you in between his meetings and right after supply runs the most. At night is usually when he has more time, but sometimes the two of you aren’t patient.** ** ** **

**********R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**  
Philip loves to experiment in the bedroom with you. He once let you top him to see if he'd enjoy it - however, he soon realized that he wasn’t into it. If there’s anything you’d want to try with him, he would be up got it. ** ** ** **

**********S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**  
Philip can usually go two to four rounds before getting tired. It mostly depends on what he’s done throughout the day. On days he does supply runs, he has you ride him so he doesn’t do any of the work.** ** ** **

**********T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**  
He doesn’t own a lot of toys, but the ones he does own he uses them on you almost every day. His favorite toys he owns would have to be his biggest butt plug and his cockring.** ** ** **

**********U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Philip loves to tease you, but gives in once you start begging him. He can’t resist when you whimper, so his teasing ends very quickly to give you what you need.** ** ** **

**********V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**  
Philip is quiet when he fucks you, but when you’re sucking his cock, he lets out soft moans. You always try your best to get him to be louder, and occasionally you succeed in doing so.** ** ** **

**********W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**  
One time Philip brought you into his office, but since he was pressed on time you ended up underneath his desk. Merle had shown up to talk business with him while you began to give him a handjob. Thankfully, Merle never caught on to what you were doing, and you were both so relieved he didn’t.** ** ** **

**********X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**  
Philip’s got an average sized cock, but he is thicker than average, He’s also cut.** ** ** **

**********Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**  
His sex drive is higher than most in this time, and it has something to do with Woodbury being safer than the outside world. This gives him the opportunity to act on his desires with you.** ** ** **

**********Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Philip usually falls asleep quickly once he knows that you’re okay and he’s taken care of you.** ** ** **


End file.
